


CARD SWIPE

by spacemilko



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crewmate TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impostor Wilbur Soot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemilko/pseuds/spacemilko
Summary: Tommy has problems with the card swipe. Wilbur helps him out in his own way.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 319





	CARD SWIPE

“It’s broken,” Tommy called out, voice lowered in an obvious growl as he impatiently slid the card over the scanner rapidly, his nose scrunching up as he stared up at Wilbur, who seemed to be stifling a laughter as he watched the blonde in the purple space-suit attempt to complete the task, “It’s fuckin’ broken, Wilbur. I swear to god I will beat the shit out of this stupid contraption. It’s rigged, I tell you, Wilbur, it’s rigged,” he ranted, grinding his teeth together as the scanner let out yet another beep, stating that the swipe was apparently too slow.

“Tommy, come on. It’s not that hard,” Wilbur grinned as he swallowed back a fit of laughter, grabbing the card and giving the scanner a gentle swipe, and immediately, a familiar sound reached his ears. And again. And again.

“See!?” Tommy screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at Wilbur, “See? I told you it’s rigged! You can’t even do it!” Wilbur only sighed, shaking his head.

“Oh, Tommy,” Wilbur huffed airily, before a satisfying click and a sizzling sound echoed around the room, signaling that the doors had been shut closed.

“Wait, what? Wilbur-“

“You’re such a naive child,” Wilbur jeered, the deranged smile still on his face. Tommy swallowed uneasily, taking a step backwards, the plastic swiping card clattering to the floor with a barely audible smack.

“Wilbur? W- What are you doing?”

Seeing Tommy, a usually talkative and cheerful person this agitated and speechless was actually pretty pleasing for Wilbur- call him sadistic all you want, but you can’t change the way he thinks.

“Let’s just say you won’t have to worry about doing the card swipe anymore,” Wilbur smiled, stepping towards the blonde, who now had his back to the wall, “See you in the next round, Tommy,” Wilbur snickered, gratified by Tommy’s horrified expression.

* * *

“He got you too?”

“Fuck off, Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 3am i don’t even know


End file.
